Amber and Green
by Perks Of Being A Book Nerd
Summary: The Kabras are coming over for an entire month! Can Dan survive? Soon love starts to blossom in the mansion, and not just Natan! I suck at summaries, Please R&R! Rated T just in case!
1. Dealing with the Cobras

**Heyheyhey all 39 Clues fans! I was sitting, reading fanfiction on my computer, and I was like, I need to write about Amian and Natan! Yay! THANK YOU PEEPS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: NED! TED! IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ned: Okay-**

**Ted: -fine. That lady *points at me* thankfully-**

**Ned: -doesn't own 39 Clues.**

**Me: Number one, that is SO cute how you finish each other's sentences! The Holt twins will LOVE you! Number two, I wish I did… Number three, HEY! If the unlikely event unfolds that I write a 39 Clues novel, I will make you both GIRLS!**

**Ned and Ted: *panicked looks passed between the two triplets which is slightly ironic, but I don't care!* WE WORSHIP THEE QUEEN ABBY!**

**Me: *smug look* Okay, new worshippers, begone! Now if all the other characters reacted as optimistically…**

**Song Recommendation that ties to the story line: None yet! Sowwy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Dealing With the Cobras**

One thing is definitely sure. It was Amy's fault ENTIRELY. All she wanted was to be with her handsome, two-faced boyfriend. To think about it, he REALLY wasn't attractive…at all. His um…eyes were…um…too close together…and he…had...a, um, fake tan. Yeah, a fake tan! Amy hates fake tans! See? Ian is sooooo ugly! At least, Dan thought so, and Ninja Lords never lie. Except when you're dying for the last slice of cake, and you feed the last bits of food to Saladin. But that was a noble act! Solving world-cat hunger and getting a piece of Devil's Food in the process.

Anyways, now that Amy had a sudden lust for the British Lucian, (and Fiske helped to push the point for some bonding time with the family) Dan had to get stuck with the Cobras. For. An. Entire. Month. Dan had tried to bring Amy from Ian-opolis ever since it had started…

* * *

Dan had been walking into Amy's room to prank it, but she was already there. He couldn't let the person he was pranking SEE him pranking them! What logic is that?! So he had tried to un-suspiciously hide the chocolate, Nilla Wafers, and plastic nun chucks behind his back. Just as Amy turned her head, hearing the plastic back the Nilla Wafers were kept in. She cocked her head to the left side and opened her mouth slightly. "What are you doing with nun chucks, chocolate, and Nilla Wafers?"

"I was-um-eating a snack while-uh-practicing my ninja…skills?" Dan tried as he might, but he was an awful liar. Even the best Lucian couldn't walk up to him and say with a straight face that he was an okay liar. Ian had already tried.

Amy wrinkled up her nose. "Wow, your lying is so bad, that I can practically smell it. Dork." She returned the favor when Dan stuck out his tongue. "Oh, forgot to tell you. The Kabras are coming down tomorrow. They're staying the entire month." She returned to the laundry that she had been folding, turning away from Dan's gaping face. Dan dropped everything in his hands and ran to his room, screaming, "THE COBRAS ARE COMING! FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THE NEXT JUST DANCE! I'LL BE DEAD!" All you heard was the slam of the door, and silence enveloped the house once again.

"Well. It was better than last time," said Amy, recalling a time when she invited all the Cahill for a reunion, and Dan had screeched like a dying owl for twenty straight minutes when she told him. Yes, this would be better, just Amy, Ian…and Dan and Natalie. Just four people. She could control this. She hoped she could, anyway.

* * *

So now, Dan was stuck with answering the door, "charming the guests," as Amy called it. Ha, snake charming. Fun. **{A/N: TOTALLY just made that up! Hilarious!} **He would rather stick his head in a lion's mouth. At least then he would know that he would die quickly. With Cobras, it's a slow and painful death…

The repeated ring of the doorbell jolted him out of his thoughts and told him the dreaded guests were (sadly) here. He as-slowly-as-possible opened the door to see…surprise, surprise. The Kabras. He cleared his throat. Natalie was still ringing the doorbell because she was talking non-stop about some guy named…Veer Brasson? She was…still ringing it…he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up quickly, and actually blushed crimson when she saw him. She was quick to brush it off with a bratty, yet witty retort.

"Finally Daniel! We have been waiting here for simply ages! I had actually started to hope the rats infested in this house actually ate you. Too bad. The bags are outside!" And with that, Natalie sauntered off in an expensive-looking dark-blue sundress, matching dark blue lace-up high-heeled boots, and a light blue Vera Bradley purse. Dan scowled at her leaving figure, but was bumped in the arm by a walking mound of suitcases. Quickly, Dan realized that this must be Leroy, the Kabra's chauffer.

"Hey, Leroy. Need any help?"

Leroy nodded his balding head vigorously. "Oh yes, please sir!" He leaned nearer to Dan and whispered, "This isn't even the half of all of it!" Leroy followed Natalie extremely quickly for middle-aged guy.

Dan groaned. This was going to kill him! Ninjas don't CARRY suitcases! The only thing that ninjas DO do with suitcases is to throw them to annoying people's ugly faces. Which, in this circumstance, would probably be Amy's or Natalie's. Most likely Natalie. He grabs three random bags and drops the things in the foyer. When he turns back to go to the car, Ian is waiting by the front door. He looked concerned. "Hello Daniel. Do you know wher-"

"Go upstairs, turn right, third door on the left." Dan already knew that Ian wanted to find Amy. Better they get their flirting done now than later. Ugh. Imagine them kissing at dinner…EW…

Finally, he had gotten all the bags put in the foyer, and he ran back to his room and started to play Mario Kart before anyone could tell him to do anything else. Ugh, if he was supposed to do anything these guys thought of willy-nilly in their heads, there was no doubt about it. He would die.

He made a mental note to feed and tell Saladin goodbye when he had the chance.

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you think? Pwetty, pwetty pwease R&R!**

**1) Which is better? Natan or Amian?**

**2) Do you like my new name?**

**3) What about my new pic (Sorry, these are kinda focused on me...)**

**4) Favorite kind of ice cream?**

**HAVE TONS OF COOKIES! (::) (::) (::)**

**Signed,**

**Perks Of Being A Book Nerd**


	2. Only Day Two

**HEYY! So, I think I'm going to do a chapter for each day. That means there's gonna be, like thirty chapters…hope I can do that! I usually get bored with stories fast, sooooo…yeah. I shall try though!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ian: Where is Abby? She told me to meet her here…Well, I better get the disclaimer done. PoBaBN (Perks of Being a Book Nerd) does not (thank goodness) own 39 Clues.**

**Me: HIYA! *attacks Ian***

**Ian: What the-**

**Me: *jumps on Ian* Do the-oh….you just…did the disclaimer…didn't you?**

**Ian: *muffled* Yep.**

**Me: Ohhhh…*gets off of Ian, dusts off clothes* Sorry…honest mistake. Now hurry Ian! What do you think I pay you for! *leaves***

**Ian: *whispers* She doesn't pay me! Not that I need it…*clears throat***

**Me: *yelled* I heard that!**

**Ian: What the bloody-**

**Song Recommendation: Lazy Song by Bruno Mars**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Only Day Two**

Dan woke up early. Like at 7:30 early. He groaned. He was still on the couch where he had been last night, playing video games and pouring his utter anger at the start stupid month. And this was only going to be day two. It was then that he realized he had a blanket on him and the TV was off. Amy-the-goody-two-shoes-sister STRIKES AGAIN! He must have fallen asleep while playing; his stomach felt like it was starting to digest itself. He yawned, messed his hair up, and walked down the hallway. He doubted that anybody would be up, come on, 7:30?

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he regretted it. There was the She-Cobra, in her unnatural environment. She was standing on a chair in high heeled slippers (Seriously? Who wears those?) And a white robe. Her hair was done last minute in a messy bun. She was muttering about finding fat-free oatmeal. Like the Madrigal Cahills actually had some. Doubtful. Seriously doubtful.

Dan decided he should say something before Natalie died. Not that he was, um, getting soft…he just didn't want…blood stains on the floor. He cleared his throat, and said, "Nat Cat, you better get off of that chair. It's broken." Well, he would have, if Natalie hadn't totally freaked out when hearing Dan clearing his throat, and hadn't turned around violently to see who it was, so violently, in fact, that the chair broke like a twig and made Natalie fall. So all Dan HAD gotten out of his mouth was, "Nat Cat-"

She fell with a dull thud. She made a little shriek as she hit the ground. She got up quickly, so as not to look like a complete git, and she dusted her new designer robe and fluffed up her hair. When she was quite done, she looked at Dan as if he wanted that to happen. "Thanks for catching me Prince Charming! I could have gotten a-wait, is that what I think it is!" She looked closer on her arm. No, it couldn't be. "No! It is! I'm going to faint! I have gotten a BRUISE!"

Dan walked over. "Wrong. That isn't even the arm you landed on. That purple mark is eye shadow." He licked his thumb, and washed it off.

"Eww….you licked my arm! You are COMPLETELY disgusting, Daniel! Ugh!" And with that, Natalie Kabra left with a dramatic flourish. She poked her head back in, just for a second. "Oh, by the way, nice boxers. Is that Batman?" The clippitty-clippitty of her heels told Dan she was finally gone. Dan had brought his pj pants, thank God, and tried to ignore the flare of red in his face as he was putting them on.

* * *

About 30 to 45 minutes later, Ian came wandering in. He got some peppermint tea, and started to prepare it. He set the kettle on the burner and spun around. It was only then that Ian noticed Dan's small, slouched figure at the table which looked, and hopefully were pancakes.

Dan nodded his head, and with mouth stuffed, asked him, "Sups? Sorry, you just missed my special Dancakes!"

"No thanks, peasant...I would NEVER try anything that has Dan in the name." Ian, having suffered many, many, many, MANY bad jokes and pranks from Dan before, knew better. Dan just shrugged his shoulders and gobbled the rest of them and put his dishes in the sink. Soon he was gone to go change his clothes. Ian enjoyed the silence for approximately 5.2 seconds before…

…She came in. her hair was an adorable frizzy mess, and her mouth was slightly gaping at Ian shirtless body. It made both of them feel really self-conscious, but Ian smirked at Amy's deep crimson, blushing face. All Amy did was grab a bowl of watermelon and walked hurriedly to her room, covering her face with the side of the bowl. She finally started breathing once she closed her room door. She sat against her door and chewed on a piece of watermelon thoughtfully. Why him? She asked herself. Why him? Why him, for any reason?

* * *

Dan picked out a red random shirt and jeans. He put on his classic beat-up black converse and ran out the door of his room. Wow, dressing was sooo hard *coughcough sarcasm* He ran to Natalie's door and knocked on it repeatedly until he heard Natalie's irritated voice. "What peasant? What do you require so desperately that you need to ask the amazing and beautiful Natalie Kabra?"

"Oh, hello Cobra, just making sure that you weren't flushed down the toilet by your ego."

"Oh, wow Daniel. How original." expressed the girl's mono-tone. She gave the knob a turn and opened the door. She was dressed in another sundress, except it was shaped differently and it was orange, and matched her amber eyes perfectly. She paired it with a yellow purse and white sandals. "Well, what do you think?"

The first thoughts in Dan's head were, "WOOOOOWWWWWW! She looks awesome!" Then he shook them out and opened his mouth and said, "Wow...um...it's...GOOD."

She gaped. "All you say is good!" She screeched and rushed down the hallway and never looked back. Dan shrugged his shoulders. His brain was turned to mush.

* * *

Dan walked to his room and just watched TV until lunch. He was bored. He honestly had no idea what to do. He snagged a sandwich of ham, turkey, and Swiss cheese. He took like, a two hour nap and woke up to the vibration on Amy's text.

AMY: Come to my room please.

Oh, crap! Was he in trouble! He didn't do anything! He just texted back:

DAN: Okay, sure.

Like he was cool. Calm. Collected. Which was a lie. He hurried to Amy's room and lightly rapped on the door. There was a sudden ruffling of pages and a muffled, "Come in!" Dan opened the door slowly. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't I swear!" Amy laughed, and patted a spot for her brother sit down.

Dan sat on the bed. She looked him in the eyes. Dan understood at once. _Keep peace with the Kabras._ "Please?" It was the only word she said.He looked her in the eyes and sent her his answer. _If I must. But you will pay._

Amy smiled again. "Dinner?"

Dan rolled his eyes and smirked. "Dinner." Even if he hated to admit it, he did love his sister. A lot.

* * *

**Okay, sorry, if this is like ultra bad! :'( Had to write this kind of last minute!**

**1) Hamead or Jonead?**

**2) Do at least like the story line of this so far?**

**3) Favorite fanfic that you have written?**

**4) Favorite shoes?**


	3. Laughter and malls

**OMG GUYS! Sorry for not having enough time to update! Forgives me :'( I have soooooooo much HW for school it is UNBELIVABLE. And I have two practice for two chorus this, plus my normal chorus songs, plus my normal school work… I will update ASAP to make it up. Kay? Have a snicker doodle cookie for your hardships… (::) (::) So here is your long-waited chapter…you can eat the cookie now…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Jonah! Wassup dawg?**

**Jonah: Not much…**

**Me: Um, kewl. So, can you do the disclaimer…?**

**Jonah: NO! Do you know how alone I am? I'm better, more popular, and I have a much bigger chance at getting a girlfriend. But Amy and Dan get all the creds. Why? It's like I'm a side character in my own life!**

**Me: Hehe…I'll just be…over here….**

**Song Suggestion: Crush by Selena Gomez**

**Nota Bene (that means pretty much means note in Latin. Yes, I take Latin. Deal.): Everyone keeps asking me if everything will be in Dan's point of view. The answer: no. I will do other people's point of view, even though this was supposed to originally a Natan, but I can do both Amian and Natan! Yay!**

Dan

Once he woke up, he was happy for about 30 seconds.

And then he realized that the Kabras were there. Still.

He leaned against backboard and screamed internally for about ten minutes. And the he got dressed, sort-of brushed his hair, and splashed water on his face. Once he was done, he ran and slid to the kitchen in his socks.

Ian was already there. 'Well…this is awko-taco…' thought Dan as he avoided the Cobra's sneaky glare. He had been told that staring at a snake too long would hypnotize you. Where had he heard that? Oh yeah, the Disney movie, The Jungle Book. Such good advice.

The cobra pretty much ignored him. But Dan kept an eye on him…ninjas NEVER fall for sneak attac-OOH! Chocolate! He picked up a small bag of mini-chocolates and chugged it. Ian pretended to not notice the 'disgusting behavior'. Dan walked to the fridge, watching Ian out of the corner of his eyes, until of course…

Amy walked in, her hair was everywhere, like a tornado had attacked her hair, though Ian looked completely enraptured. Dan fake barfed and handed Amy a cereal box, not that she was paying ANY ATTENTION. She also seemed enraptured, but at Ian's shirtless body. Ugh. When Dan-no wait, if Dan fell in love, Dan hoped he never acted this…love-struck…

Never.

Cause it looked totally not worth it.

Amy POV

When Amy walked in, all she saw was Dan fake-barfing and…Ian…shirtless…again. Involuntary she began to feel a familiar red burst of a hot rush in her face. Still unable to take her eyes away, she grabbed the cereal box and ripped her eyes off of Ian to look at the cereal name. Of course the only thing left in the ENTIRE hose was Chocolate-Covered Sugar Balls. Wonder why…Oh, yes, she had forgotten, her brother was a completely irresponsible 15-year-old who still played video games and ate twice his weight in sugar every morning. Details, details, doodley-doo!

She turned her back to Ian's smirking face and got a jade green bowl. How appropriate, they looked just like her eyes. She looked at Ian's bowl. Amber. Deep, rich, warm…oh stop it! Amy told herself sternly. But the words surrounded themselves in her head.

Amber and Green.

Green and Amber.

Amy got up and got a cup of water. She drank it, and washed the words from her mind. Her mind was like a dream catcher sometimes…it helped her write poetry sometimes, but most of the time it was an annoyance. It had started after the clue hunt…and Amy had gotten used to it. As Amy choked down the water, Ian watched her carefully, almost questioning this new species of Cahill he had found. Dan had gotten used to it. The clues hunt had tolled greatly on both of them.

Amy finished her water and sat down again, her mind clear.

Soon a fully dressed Natalie walked in through the doors, wearing a black designer jeggings, golden flats, golden tee, and a black braided headband. Amy tried to non-suspiciously look over at Dan to see his reaction. She almost laughed when she saw Dan's gaping face, and she was close to laughing but she faked it for a coughed.

She knew of Dan LONG time crush on Miss Cobra herself, as he knew of Amy's…relationship with the male Kabra species. And he still had not stopped teasing her because of it.

Natalie flipped her long, thick black hair and said in her annoying British accent, "Hello, brother. Peasants…Anyway, I think, and we all know that because my brother and I guests at this…house…it is to upmost importance that we at least consider my fantabulous suggestion."

Dan groaned. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Too many bloody British words!"

Natalie glared in his direction. "ANYWAY, my superb idea, is that we actually DO something today, instead of," she shudders as she thinks of the DREADED American word. "Chill-relaxing."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Nat-Cat, it's chillaxing. And what is your," he put quotations around the word, "'fantabulous' idea?"

"Hmmmmm….mall?"

Dan face palmed. "Natty, no average 15-year-old guy goes to the MALL!"

Natalie put her hands on her hips. "And why ever not? Most of the guys I know could definitely use a fashion change!" She stared pointedly at Dan, the narrowed her attractive amber eyes. "And don't call me Natty! It makes me sound American!" She shuddered.

"Why, would you rather want me to call you Bratty?"

Dan and Natalie were glaring at each other with such anger and intensity, and they looked so serious, that the laugh that Amy had been holding back for about eight minutes exploded in her throat and bubbled out her mouth. The others looked at her as if she were crazy; Dan and Natalie were in mid-sentence, and both looked very comical. Ian stared, then started to smile. It gradually turned into laughter, strong, actual laughter, and Amy decided something.

She rather liked his smile. And his laugh.

Almost…sweet. And vulnerable.

But she couldn't afford to pay for these thoughts. Right now she had to save Dan, and then get normal clothes on. Then brush her cinnamon hair. No, these thoughts were too expensive for her frugal budget.

Amber and green.

* * *

**Wellllll, that's all for now.**

**1) Like this chappie?**

**2) How is school for people who have school?**

**3) Do you like Panic! At The Disco?**

**4) Cahill branch?**

**What did you think about the Amy thing? I wanted to put in something different…**


End file.
